falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Plik's Safari
}} Plik's Safari is a side quest in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough When first entering the Coastal Grotto, there is a small room on the right which contains Plik's journal (on the desk), and some minor loot. Reading it awards the Ghoul Ecology perk, which gives a 5 point damage bonus when fighting ghouls. Plik is located further down the hallway, and offers a chance to join his small hunting club, but only if paid the entry fee of 1,000 caps. Pay the fee, and ask to join in the next safari. Join the safari Enter the door behind Plik, and meet the other contestants for this hunting excursion, Jacob Humboldt and Rip Smithy. After preparations have been made to begin the hunt, flip the switch on the block in the center of the room. Survive Plik's Safari Several waves of leveled feral ghouls, ranging from swamp ghouls to glowing ones will begin swarming the platform and immediate area. Jacob and Rip are hardly worthy allies, and will usually perish during the onslaught if not heavily supported. Wearing the ghoul mask does have an effect on the quest. Initially, the ghouls will not be hostile towards any of the contestants. However, upon attacking one ghoul, all ghouls will become immediately hostile to everyone, including the one wearing the ghoul mask. There is no Karma penalty to killing the non-player character battle mates as they are able to be killed in the hunt, as well. Reward The Dismemberer and 100 XP. After the last feral ghoul stops breathing, the safari is over. Walk out, and talk to Plik to receive the reward: The Dismemberer, a unique axe Plik pilfered from one of his club members who "won't be needing it anymore." Quest stages Notes * The Ghoul Ecology perk can be obtained by reading Plik's journal which one can find on a desk in his room. * Plik can be killed, with his corpse containing The Dismemberer, as well as roughly 1,500 caps. ** But, if he is killed before triggering the quest, he will not have the The Dismemberer on his corpse. * Before hitting the switch to start, it is possible to leave and re-enter the room without having to pay another fee. * If Jacob Humboldt and/or Rip Smithy do survive, they will disappear upon exiting the safari. * The safari is repeatable every few days. Repeating the safari costs 500 caps but has no reward other than the minor loot the ghouls have and the experience points. * Killing Plik for a "money back guarantee" won't result in a Karma loss, and he drops a finger if the Lawbringer perk is active. * If the Lone Wanderer wears the ghoul mask, the ghouls won't attack either the player character or Jacob or Rip, because they are classified as companions (and as such considered by the game to be wearing the ghoul mask if the player character dons it). If the Lone Wanderer attacks the ghouls while wearing the mask, the ghouls will only attack the player character. Jacob and Rip will just stand/walk around without being attacked or helping the player character. Bugs * If ghouls stop spawning you may be stuck in the cave; you can solve this by using the "Resurrect" command in the console on the ghouls' corpses and then killing them again. After doing this, ghouls should start to respawn (and attack you) again. * Occasionally when you enter the area, Plik may be running up and down the cave. He will never leave, so this isn't an issue, just inconvenient. * Jacob and Rip will not be attacked by ghouls, nor will they attack ghouls themselves during the safari. See also * Safari membership card - A cut item which did not make it into the final version of the quest. Category:Point Lookout quests es:Safari de Plik ru:Сафари Плика de:Pliks Safari uk:Сафарі Пліка